


"i'd rather have you..."

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), basically mikey and luke watch supernatural together, calum is mentioned like once in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael is obsessed with Supernatural and luke has a working T.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i'd rather have you..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notactuallybatman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/gifts).



> this is my entry for the 5sos fic exchange. i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own the show Supernatural

Wednesday nights were usually the nights where Luke would lay his writing notebook out and bring out his guitar and try to write some mediocre lyrics. He was working on a song that he really wanted to perform for the “Coffee, Comedy, and Karaoke” event at the university, but the lyrics were tricky to come up with. Luke enjoyed these moments alone when he would just sit and pluck at his guitar strings, coming up with poetic words that felt like they meant something important…

A knock on the door took him away from that mindset, and made him groan, getting up to see who it was. As he looked through the peephole, he noticed a boy with white hair (dyed of course) frantically switching from one foot to the other, and biting his thumbnail as he stared hopefully at the door. Luke sighed and opened it, tilting his head to the side and looking as uninterested as he possible could.

“Hey, hi. Look I’m sorry to bother you, and I know I’m about to sound like a moron. But would you, possibly, allow me to watch the season premiere of this show? Please? My fucking roommate broke the T.V. with his drumsticks and it’s going to start in,” the boy took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. “5 minutes! And there’s no live stream for it and it’s the premiere and I’m fucking desperate, man!”

Luke stared at the boy for a long time, seeing him unravel with anxiety over what Luke is going to say. Normally, Luke would shrug and be like, “your problem” and close the door in his face. But seeing the boy’s wide, pleading eyes as his hands formed into a prayer, begging him to let him in, Luke sighed and stepped out of the way, gesturing him to come inside.

“Oh my fucking God thank you! I swear this is a one-time thing! Thank you!” the boy walked passed Luke and into his living room, looking for the remote to turn the T.V. on. Luke walked into the living room after him, going straight to where the remote was (on the table by the love seat) and handed it to the boy. The boy smiled at him graciously as he turned on the T.V. “I’m Michael, by the way. Me and my roommate, Ashton, moved into the apartment a few weeks ago.”

“I’m Luke.” he introduced. “Sorta have been here for a year now.”

Michael smiled and changed the channel to whatever his show was on. Luke went over to his notebook and put it back in his room along with his guitar. When he came back, he noticed that a show was starting (probably Michael’s show) and Michael was so engrossed in it, his eyes were glassing over from staring. 

“What show is this anyway?” Luke asked, sitting down next to Michael and leaning back into his couch. 

“Supernatural.” He said simply, not wanting to explain more since the show was on. Luke didn’t want to disturb him from enjoying it to its full extent, so he stayed quiet, watching the show along with Michael and trying to figure out what was going on. 

After 10 minutes, Luke had figured out that one guy was a demon (but he just recently became a demon) and his brother was looking for him cause he ran off with another demon (the King of Hell, as Michael called him). Then there’s this chick Hannah and this guy Castiel (Luke tried to figure out what kind of fucking name was that until Michael told him that this Castiel guy was an angel, and suddenly Luke sorta understood the weird name) and Castiel is on the verge of death cause he doesn’t have any Grace (“angel juice” Michael had said shortly). 

Overall, this show was fucking confusing. 

During the hour, the two boys didn’t talk much; Michael was too invested in the show and Luke was trying so hard to figure out what the fuck was going on. When it was over, Michael got up and turned to Luke with a wide smile. Luke looked up at Michael and returned the smile, getting up as well.

“Thanks again for letting me watch it here. I promise I won’t bother you again.” Michael said. Luke waved a dismissive hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. If you need to use my T.V. again, feel free to come over. I… enjoy the company.” Luke admitted, feeling his face blush. It is true, he loves company and he never gets it cause his family is living in Melbourne while he’s in Sydney for school. Well, sure there’s his best friend Calum, but the kiwi boy would rather go out to the bar and get wasted than stay home and watch mindless television. Maybe this Michael kid can be his T.V. buddy…

“Seriously man, thank you.” And with that Michael walked towards the door, but not before turning around and saying, “I live in 5b, if you ever need company.” 

Luke could have sworn he saw Michael wink at him before walking out of the apartment, leaving Luke frazzled and slightly giddy.

~*~

Luke didn’t see the white haired boy for a few days after he came into his apartment; he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but going by the way his heart seemed to feel heavy in his chest, he figured it was a bad thing. Now it was Saturday afternoon, and Luke was trying to avoid his chores and daily duties. So, to successfully procrastinate, he decided to open his computer and find out everything he could about Supernatural, so that if Michael comes back (Luke was hoping he would) then he would be able to understand what was going on. 

He found many pages and Tumblr posts and Wiki pages and tried reading up on the show. But he found that there was so much going on, that Luke’s head hurt from trying to understand. Luke contemplated just going to Michael and asking him what the show was about. And maybe get some coffee as they discussed it (not like a date… no, not like that at all). After a few minutes thinking this over, Luke found himself standing in front of 5b, hands buried in his pockets as he looked at the door in apprehension, still haven’t knocked on the door. 

However, he didn’t have to. Cause after a few seconds of standing like an idiot, the door opened, revealing a shorter boy with tan skin and curly hair. Luke knew right away that this wasn’t Michael, but he couldn’t bring his heart to stop beating fast when he saw the boy. Part of him thought that Michael was pranking him, that he didn’t live in this apartment, and really didn’t give a crap about Luke. That is, until the boy smiled and leaned forward, as if he was about to share a secret, and whispered, “You’re Luke, right?”

“Uh… yeah.” The blonde boy said, staring at the boy with a confused face. The curly headed boy smirked, then turned his head to face the inside of the apartment.

“Yo Mikey! The boy you couldn’t stop talking about fo—”

“Ashton! Shut the fuck up!” Michael yelled from inside, and Luke heard quick footsteps and then he was at the door, giving Ashton a death glare before looking at Luke and smiling. “H-Hey. What’s up?”

“I was-uh… was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something. I wanted to… uh, learn more about Supernatural so that I understood what was going on.” Luke said softly, not looking Michael in the eyes and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. This might be a bit easier if Ashton was looking between the boys with the biggest grin on his face. Michael seemed the notice the awkwardness Ashton was creating by being a terrible best friend, and glared at him long and hard until he put his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, I’m going.” He said, but not before turning to whisper something in Michael’s ear, which caused the pale boy to blush and look down. Luke bit his lip where his lip ring rested, anxiously waiting for Michael’s response.

“Well?”

“Sure.” Michael said finally, smiling at the blonde. “You wanna go now? I need to get as far away from Ashton as possible right now.” That caused Luke to chuckle, and nodded. “Great. Lemme just get my stuff.” Then he went inside to get his wallet and came back, fixing his hair as he closed the door.

“Do you mind walking? The coffee place is only a block from here, and I’m too lazy to get my car from the garage.” Michael shrugged and shook his head.

“No, it’s cool. It’s nice out anyway.” So they walked. When they got out of the apartment complex, the heat of Australia hit them hard in the face. Luke squinted from the light, turning to Michael to see he was doing the same. As they got to the sidewalk, Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his head towards Luke, tilting it in confusion as he asks, “So, you wanna know about Supernatural?”

“Yeah. It seemed interesting but there’s so much you need to know. So I thought we could… talk about it.”

“Yeah, it’s been around for nearly 10 years. I was a little shrimp when it first came out.” Michael informed, looking over at Luke with bright green eyes that seemed to go right through Luke and wow… They were stunning.

“Wow, 10 years?!” Luke asked, trying to take his mind off the piercing green eyes. “How do they keep a show going that long?”

“With a million different plot points and over a hundred deaths.” Michael said with a laugh, as if he was sharing a secret joke with himself. Luke just chuckled lightly, acting as if he understood.

“Do you think I’ll be able to finish ten seasons by the next episode?” Luke asked, noticing how the coffee place was almost in view. Michael laughed again, this time more softly, like a gentle breath. 

“Not unless you are willing to watch it for 24 hours straight. And even then you still won’t be able to finish in time.” Luke nodded shortly. They approached the coffee place soon after that; Luke opened the door and held it open for Michael as he let him through first. Michael chuckled and joked, “Treating me like a lady, aren’t you Lukey?”

“No! I-uh… I didn’t mea—” Luke stuttered, but stopped when Michael shook his head and smiled.

“I’m messing with you.” Michael’s smile was too beautiful to not stare at. Luke couldn’t possibly look away from something so stunning, so he just nodded again, making his way over to a booth as Michael followed him. 

As they waited for the waiter to come over and ask them what they wanted, Michael instantly began rambling on and on about the show and what has happened so far.

“Ok so basically it’s about these two brothers, Sam and Dean, and they drive around in a ’67 Chevy Impala—which is such a badass car—and they hunt monsters and demons and ghosts and shit! But Sam is like this evil, demon-blood loving psycho from like seasons 1-6, then he gets normal again.

“Then there’s Castiel, and man… the guy is a badass with a capital ‘B’! He’s an angel, literally, and he and Dean are basically in love but never admit it cause the writers want to make us suffer. But he’s this angel that wants to do good but ends up fucking shit up cause he doesn’t know how to properly think shit over.”

As Michael talked, Luke tried to listen—he truly tried—but all he could focus on was the way Michael’s hands animatedly moved to describe everything he was saying, the way his eyes widened when he said something good and insane about the show, the way he seemed to have an underlining smile the entire time he spoke… Luke paid attention to all those and more about Michael, and each of those little things gave him butterflies in his stomach. A waiter finally came over and asked for what they wanted. Michael stopped to order quickly before diving right back into what he was saying. Luke ordered as well, but his focus was 100% on Michael. 

“So yeah, after Dean decides ‘yeah, it’s a brilliant idea to take the Mark of Cain from the fucking real Cain’, he starts going bat-shit crazy. And when Metatron kills him in the season 9 finally—by the way, I cried, I’m not even going to lie—you think it’s over. But then Crowley, remember the King of Hell guy with the sexy accent, says some shit about wolves and new life and BAM! Dean opens his eyes and they’re fucking black! Now, if I’m being honest, I screamed like a little girl.”

Luke stared. His mind tried to wrap around everything Michael had said, and sometime between all of that, the waiter came to give them their ordered drinks. Michael cupped the drink in his hands, as if keeping his fingers warm, as he waited for Luke’s response. When Luke didn’t say anything, Michael just smiled and looked down shyly. 

“I’ve bored you half to death, didn’t I?” He then let out a chuckle. “I sorta need to learn to tone it with the Supernatural loving, yaknow?”

Luke wanted nothing more than to find his voice to tell Michael he didn’t bore him. Sure, he had no idea what the boy was saying, but he was fascinated in other ways. He was fascinated and extremely not-bored by Michael. Thankfully, by some breath of miracle, Luke was able to say quietly, “I wasn’t bored.”

Michael seemed to be shocked by that. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Luke said surely. “How about we watch a few of your favorite episodes, so I can get a feel for what’s going on.” 

Michael smiled, then looked down as his cheeks grew darker. It wasn’t hard to see since Michael’s face was porcelain pale to begin with. He looked back up at Luke and nodded. “Sure. I’ve got a few in mind.”

~*~

“Wait… So Cas sides with Crowley?! He’s evil?!” Luke exclaimed as the boys watched an old episode of Supernatural. Michael brought his laptop over to Luke’s apartment (Ashton was giving the boys side glances and poking Michael in a knowing way, so they decided to leave before the older boy did or said anything stupid). They were now sitting on Luke’s bed, backs against the headboard, laptop in front of them as Netflix showed them the scene where Castiel and Crowley are talking about getting the souls from Purgatory. 

“He’s not evil,” Michael explained. “He’s confused. He thinks he’s doing the right thing.” Michael took a handful of popcorn that was in a bowl on his lap and shoved it into his mouth. A small kernel rested on the curve of his lip; Luke urged his body not to reach forward and remove it. “But if you ask me, he definitely wasn’t doing the right thing if he wasn’t banging Dean.”

“Ok, dude… No. It’s obvious that Sam and Cas are into each other.” Luke argued, taking a handful of popcorn for himself and eating it. 

“You’re insane!” Michael exclaimed, turning to face the other boy. “Dean and Cas share a profound bond! And besides, it’s obvious Dean is bisexual. Guess that’s why I relate to him so much.” Luke choked on the popcorn that was in his mouth, just as Michael turned to Luke with wide, fearful eyes. “Shit, please don’t tell me you’re some terrible homophobe!”

Once Luke got his bearings, he shook his head frantically. “No, it’s not… it’s not like that. I just… didn’t expect you to be bi.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say I’m strictly bi.” Michael explained, turning to face the screen again. “I just like who I like. Whether they’re a guy, a girl, or a transgendered person, it’s more about the person.”

Luke just nodded, taking in this new information. “Well, if it’s not too weird, I’m gay.”

Michael turned to face Luke, his face neutral for a moment before giving him a warm smile. “Cool.” Then turned back to the screen. For some reason, the lack of care Michael had for that fact made Luke smile. Michael really didn’t care about who you’re attracted to; he cared about the person.

Hopefully he cared about Luke as a person.

Soon, the episode was over and Luke was eager for more. 

“Ok, I’m going to show you a funny episode now.” Michael said, reaching forward to find it on Netflix. “This doesn’t really do much for the plot, but it’s one of my favorites.” Once Michael got the episode up and loading, he backed up to rest his back against the headboard again. But this time, Michael’s shoulder was pressed against Luke’s, leaving no room for air to pass between them. Luke looked down at their touching shoulders, now noticing that their arms were touching as well. Luke held back the huge grin that threatened to spread across his face, however he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. 

The episode played and Luke was utterly amused. Apparently, Dean and Sam go through the fourth wall and end up in this reality where they are actors playing the show Supernatural. Luke was laughing the entire time, sides hurting and clenching with tension. Michael was giggling along, explaining some of the little subtle things the show puts in: like how Jensen Ackles (the guy that plays Dean) was in Days of Out Lives, and how Jared Padalecki (the actor that plays Sam) is married to the lady that played a demon named Ruby in real life. 

Luke loved this. He loved watching these episodes, understanding the show with every minute that passes. He loved watching the story line unfold and become this greater thing. He loved the show in general.

But there was something he loved a bit more than the show. He loved seeing how Michael’s face would scrunch up in concentration as he took in all the information—even though he’s watched it before. He loved how Michael’s laugh seemed to make Luke laugh in turn. He loved how somewhere between watching Dean and Sam play terrible versions of their actor counterparts and Misha Collins (the guy that plays Cas) getting his throat slit, Michael shifted ever so slightly closer to Luke and rested his head on his shoulder. He loved that when he looked down to see Michael’s face, it was filled with awe and fascination.

He loved that the most.

~*~

The next few days were filled with Michael and Luke watching a bunch of Supernatural episodes and eating snacks. Luke was starting to look forward to hearing his bell ring and seeing the white haired boy in his peephole. Michael would have his laptop under his arm and Luke would have the popcorn ready in the microwave and they would snack and laugh and watch the show.

Michael got the episode up on Netflix and joined Luke on the bed. “Ok so this is my favorite Destiel episode. So it’s obviously one of the best.”

“Oh my god,” Luke groaned jokingly. “You and your Destiel obsession.”

“Shut up! It’s real!” Michael argued, poking Luke’s side as the younger boy giggled.

“Whatever you say, weirdo.” Luke said, sticking out his tongue. The episode started and Luke got the gist of it quickly. Sam ran away because he thought he was too dangerous, and Dean and Cas team up to find an archangel named Raphael. Once the scene where Dean and Cas are in a room together, Michael’s face lights up. “You are the definition of weird.” Luke laughed, but Michael ignored him as he listened to the scene carefully.

“So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and drive off this cliff together?” Dean said to Cas in the episode. Luke looked at the scene in confusion until the light bulb went off in his head.

“Did he just…”

“Reference a scene where two girls held hands and kissed as they drove off a cliff?” Michael finished Luke’s thought. “Yes. Yes he did.” 

“Wow.” Luke said, unsure as to what to say.

“I know.”

The episode progresses and now Dean and Cas are in some sleazy bar with prostitutes and booze and Dean is trying to get Cas laid. As Luke watched the scene, he tilted his head in confusion. “What does this have to do with the plot?”

“Nothing.” Michael said quickly and surely. “It has nothing to do with the plot, besides give us Destiel shippers heartache and cry over how perfect they are for each other.”

They were silent for a moment, watching the show, when Luke spoke quietly. “I think I can see where you’re coming from with shipping them.”

Michael turned to face Luke with wide eyes and mouth hung open slightly. “Did I just convert you to the dark side?!” He asked, joy pouring from his voice. Luke just nodded and Michael laughed loudly, leaning forward the small distance and wrapping his arms around Luke. “Finally!!”

Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around Michael as well and holding him. The hug lasted longer than planned, but neither of the boys pulled away. They just stayed there, arms around each other, as their breathing slowed down to a near stop. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away slowly, but their bodies were still so close. So close together that Luke could see every shade of green in Michael’s eyes. Luke was having a hard time breathing, seeing how stunning Michael looked this close. 

It was like Luke’s world stopped, everything froze and all that was moving was Michael. The world around them blurred as their faces moved closer, and closer, and so close that Luke could feel Michael’s lips touch his own ever so slightly. Luke was silently begging for that extra inch, that small distance between them to be closed and their lips would be touching. Michael must have wanted the same thing, as he moved closer that little bit and gently pressed his lips to Luke’s. 

They didn’t move. Their lips touched and fit together like puzzle pieces, perfectly. Their eyes closed as Luke finally tilted his head to the side a bit, and that’s when Michael got the courage to deepen the kiss a bit, leaning closer as his hand reached up to cup Luke’s cheek. That gave Luke the courage as well to kiss Michael back, fingers tangling in Michael’s hair and pulling him closer. Closer… he wanted to be closer. 

Luke took Michael’s hips, gripping them as he pulled Michael onto hip lap. Michael seemed to not mind this, seeing as he started grinding down slightly, lips starting to kiss Luke harder, faster. Luke’s hands trailed back up to Michael’s neck, holding the base of his neck and pulling his face closer. Closer, he wanted to be closer. 

Michael’s lips left Luke’s—Luke would rather die than admit he whined like a little girl when it happened—and made his way to Luke’s neck, teeth grazing over the soft skin where his neck meets his jaw. Luke’s mind started to cloud with adrenaline and ecstasy as his head tilted away from Michael’s lips to give the other boy more room to work with. Michael appreciated this, and began to suck on the skin of Luke’s neck. When he pulled away he could see the skin was tender and swollen, the hickie starting to form. 

Luke’s leg extended to push the laptop—which was starting to play the next episode automatically—to the side so his legs can lay flat. He then flipped Michael onto his back, hovering over him as he leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips again. Luke doesn’t know how long they’ve been going at it like this, his body hot from euphoria and breath shallow. Michael didn’t seem to mind much, seeing as he was constantly clinging onto Luke’s shirt and pulling him closer, their chests flushed against each other. 

Their lips were getting red and swollen, lungs hurting from lack of air, when they heard a faint noise coming from the living room. Luke pulled his lips away from Michael’s, head tilted in confusion. It wasn’t until he took in a deep breath, oxygen racing through his body and to his head, that he understood what the noise was saying.

“Yo! Michael! Luke!” Ashton called through the front door, his voice muffed a bit. “Can you quit making out for 5 minutes, I need you guys’ help!” Luke’s face instantly turned red, as he looked down at Michael and bit his lip.

“We should uh…”

“Yeah.” Michael said quietly, his face turning red as well. Luke got off of Michael, sitting back further on the bed and waited for Michael to sit up. When they both were upright, they gave each other a small smile. 

“I haven’t got all day!” Ashton yelled again. “You love birds can continue your make out session after you help me move the T.V. in.” Luke’s stomach fell a bit. They got the new television… The feeling of sitting next to Michael on Luke’s bed as they watched random episodes from Michael’s laptop screen would be long gone soon. Luke frowned a bit, turning his body to get off the bed, but was stopped when Michael reached forward a bit and grabbed his shoulder. Luke turned to face the other boy and saw that Michael was smiling.

“I think I prefer watching Supernatural here… If-uh… if that’s ok.” Michael said softly, eyes sparkling as he watched Luke’s mouth turn upwards into a grin.

“Yeah,” Luke said breathlessly. “Yeah I’d like that.”

The boys walked out of Luke’s room, giving each other knowing looks as they opened the front door and saw Ashton standing there. “It’s about time! Come on! The T.V. looks sick!” Ashton skipped down the hall and towards the stairs that lead to the parking lot outside. 

Michael turned to face Luke, a devious smile on his face. Luke tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, questioning Michael silently as to what was up. Michael just laughed and leaned in to whisper in Luke’s ear. 

“You know, you were pretty dominant before.” Luke’s face flushed deeply, biting his lip as Michael continued. “But when we’re done with this T.V. thing, you’re my little bitch.”

Luke nearly moaned, his hand clasped over his mouth to suppress it. It wasn’t until he thought about the words that he realized… “Did you just quote Cas?”

“Yes I did.” Michael said proudly, before moving his lips to the curve of Luke’s ear. “But that doesn’t make it any less true.” And just like that, Michael was walking ahead of Luke, leaving the blonde boy stunned. Luke was excited… Very excited.


End file.
